Human
by Jeow
Summary: Used to be 'Chocolate'. Seto is cutting himself. His soul lies dormant within him. Who will be able to penetrate the wall of ice around his heart? Seto/OC
1. Seto's Habit

Hey all you people out there! This is my first Yugioh fanfic ever, so please be kind. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh and I'm not going to keep typing this for every chapter. 

'blah' = Thoughts "blah" = Speech

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Red. 

Crimson red. 

That was his favorite color. It symbolized his release from what everyone thought he was. Seto Kaiba was the guy with the heart of stone and an icy glare that would put an arctic wind to shame. He only had enough room in his heart for his brother. But Seto was human. He was flesh and blood just like everyone else and the truth was, he was slowly dying inside. The pressure from Kaiba Corp., the lack of sleep, and the need to be invincible were slowly driving him down into the deepest pits of depression and insanity. 

He watched as another stream of blood trickled down his wrist. 

People wondered why some people cut their wrists. Well, he didn't know about other people, but he did it because it reminded him that he was human. It reminded him of the weaknesses and emotions that still remained within him. It reminded him of what he needed to destroy. 

'Emotions are weakness, weakness will be my downfall.' 

Seto chanted this like a sort of mantra. Friendship to him was just another weakness. The only weakness he had was his brother, Mokuba. That was the only love he aloud in his barren heart. 

He was only able to watch the blood for less than a few seconds before it was washed down the drain of the shower. He only cut his wrists there because the shower got rid of the crimson liquid for him so he didn't have to worry about anyone finding out. If anyone found out about his little hobby, his image would be ruined, and he couldn't have that now, could he? He made sure he always wore long sleeves, and on especially hot days he wore wide wristbands 

'Yuugi Motou and his friends talk about how friendship and hope give them the power to defeat all their enemies. Yeah, right. They're just extremely lucky and somewhat skilled. Hope is just a nice way of saying that you're in denial' thought the eldest Kaiba brother. He stepped out of the shower and dried off. Tonight was one of the rare nights where he could actually get a decent night of sleep. 

~ The Next Day ~ 

As usual, Seto Kaiba arrived in style riding in a sleek looking limousine. And, also as usual, before most anyone else that was a student. Kaiba Corp was doing very well for now so he could dump any most of any work he had to do on other people. He sat in the empty classroom and took out a copy of Bram Stoker's Dracula. He didn't really care for the themes of friendship, but he could not deny that it wasn't a good book. But suddenly, he didn't feel like reading it, so he put it back in his schoolbag. So now he was sitting in an empty classroom with too much time to think, that is, until something unexpected happened. 

Someone stepped into the classroom. 

'What? I was sure I had another good five minutes before anyone started showing up.' But when Kaiba took a better look at them, he was a bit surprised. 

The person who stepped in was a girl he had never seen before, and boy, what a sight she was. She had long, raven black hair kept back in a low braid. The tips of the hair had been dyed crimson red. She had white, smooth looking skin and perfect, soft looking lips that were a deep shade of dark pink. Strangely enough, she wore a boy's uniform. She also wore fingerless gloves and a pair of wire frame glasses whose lenses had been tinted deep blue, making her large eyes look purple. She had double piercings in both her ears. Each ear had a silver stud and hoops and another small silver hoop in her left ear where the cartilage had been pierced. 

Her expression was blank and her stare was somewhat cold as she sat down in the desk next to him. That desk had been empty for a while because it's previous occupant had moved to another city. 

(A.N: Convenient, no? ^_^) 

She took out what looked like a box of chocolate from her bag and popped one in her mouth. Then she held out the box towards him and looked at him expectantly. He just looked at her. 

"Well, aren't you going to take one?" He ate one hesitantly. (A.N: Whoa, didn't see that coming!) He was surprised at her forwardness. Didn't she know who he was? He was, however, grateful for the sugar that would keep him awake in first period for at least a little while. The chocolate was filled with something. He wondered what it was. "Amareto (1) cream" she said, as if she could read his thoughts. He took another chocolate before Yuugi Motou and his friends stepped through the class door. 

TBC. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

(1) = Could someone please tell me how to spell that? 

Hey all you Yugioh fans! Remember to review or I might just not update. 


	2. The New Girl

Hello once again! Here's a new chapter for all of you to read. 

'Blah' = Thoughts "Blah" = Speech

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

'Great,' thought Seto. 'It's Yuugi and his lackeys. That's exactly what I need right now.' Indeed. It was just a moment ago when the group had walked through the door and saw the new girl. Jou and Honda were drooling in less than five seconds because, even though the boy's uniforms didn't show much skin, even Seto Kaiba had to admit that it fit the girl's shapely form very well. Even innocent Yuugi has a faint blush on his cheeks. 

The girl sent the two boys a glare and said in an almost completely flat voice, "I think the floor has enough torture without you two perverts drooling all over it." 'I like this girl already.' I don't like her in the girl/boy kind of way. I could never like anyone like that', Seto reassured himself. "But this girl, she seems to have more of a brain than any of the other mindless, bubble brained idiots in the class. Jou and Honda looked at each other and quickly wiped away their drool. "Yeah, you pervert! Stop drooling all over the floor!" Honda quickly retorted. "What!? Who're you calling a pervert, pervert!" "I am not a pervert!" "Yes you are!" "No I'm not!" Yes you are!" "No I'm not!" 

As the two fought on, the girl's expression softened just a bit and she now had an amused look in her eyes. The beginnings of a smile were tugging at the corners of her mouth. She got up from the desk and walked over to the group, box of chocolate still in hand. Yuugi noticed this and decided to put a stop the two boy's quarrel, if you could even call it that. The group quickly looked at her. Out of all the things she could say, you know what she said? "Chocolate anyone?" She held out the box to the group. Seto mentally face faulted. 'Maybe I was wrong about the brain thing. Now that annoying bitch Anzu just has to open her big trap.' 

Anzu took a look at the box. "Hey," she said, "this is the chocolate from that really good bakery, 'Sweets and Things'. But this particular box of chocolate is really expensive. How could you afford to eat it as if you got it from a vending machine?" It was true. 'Sweets and Things' was a cafe/bakery that was very popular. It also sold a variety of sweets, hence the name. It had things that elementary students could afford and things that only people with a steady job could buy. Mokuba kept asking Seto if he could take him, but Seto never seemed to have enough time. 

"I should be able to afford it. After all, I do own the bakery." She said this as if it were nothing at all. The others just stared at her. Jou was the first to speak. "Come again?" "I own the bakery. I think if you stare like that any longer, your eyes will pop right out of their sockets", she said with a smirk, obviously amused. This girl had now made an impression on Seto Kaiba that was slightly deeper than the impressions of the other students. She knew something about business and she insulted people with some actual wit in her insults. He couldn't help but be slightly curious about the girl. He quickly buried that curiosity. Why should he even care that this girl existed? She was just another weakling, wasn't she? 

By this time, the room had filled up with the other students. The boys were drooling and the girls were shooting daggers at her. 

"Wow! That's so cool. How do you find the time to run the bakery and go to school?" Yuugi was the one to ask this. "Well schools really easy for me, so I hardly have to do any real work. Until I'm done at school, I have other people working at the bakery as well so all I really have to worry about is the financial business of the bakery. By the way, what are your names?" "Oh, I'm Yuugi Mouto, these two guys are Jou and Honda, and she's Anzu. What's you name?" "I'm..." At that very moment, the teacher walked in. 

"Alright kids, get to your seats. I'm starting roll call." 'I can't believe he does roll call. That's for elementary students!' thought Seto. "Well, Kaiba-san, how kind it is of you to grace us with your presence. Maybe you can be here more often from now on." 'What a tiresome, old senile imbecile of a teacher he is.' Thought Seto. ' I should have a _talk_ with the principle about firing him.' Seto had a theory that if you had enough money, you could buy almost anything, including the firing of a certain teacher. "Well, students, as you can already see, we have a new student with us today. Why don't you come up and introduce yourself?" The girl currently sitting next to Seto shot a glare at the teacher, but got up and walked to the front of the class. 

"My name is Li Shido. I recently spent a year in America and returned during late spring. The reason I didn't join you at the beginning of the year is because I had some affairs to take care of." 

"Shido-san," the teacher started, "I don't think you should be wearing a boy's uniform. Wouldn't you prefer a girl's uniform instead?" Li shot a more heated glare at the teacher and said in an icy tone of voice, "No, I would not prefer a girls uniform. Besides," she tossed a copy of the school's dress codes to the teacher, "there is nothing in the dress code that says a girl cannot where a boy's uniform." The teacher was flustered by Li's attitude towards him. "You are not aloud to wear sunglasses during class, young lady." The teacher said this hoping to somehow embarrass the girl break her spirit. "They're prescription glasses, old man." "What did you call me?" The teacher by this time was very angry. "Would you like me to call the principle in here?" Li had a smug expression on her face. "Yes, then I can tell them how you were being sexist about me wearing a boy's uniform which I see no problem with and, by the way, in case you didn't know, the fact that I am a girl does not mean that I want to wear some frou-frou skirt. Lets also say how you were trying to force me to take my glasses off, hoping in some way to break my spirit, and goad me into a fight." The teacher started the day's lesson, furious at Li's attitude towards him. 

Then Li leaned over to Seto and whispered, "Are all the teachers this stupid?" "No. There are actually a few decent teachers here." She smiled gratefully. "Thank God. That means I won't have to go through the hell of transferring to another school." Seto sniggered. 'Now I know I like this girl. Maybe school won't be so bad.' 

~ LUNCH ~ 

The day passed by uneventfully and lunchtime finally came. Seto usually ate on the roof. No one ever went up there and teachers didn't seem to care. He hated the noise and the mindless chatter in the cafeteria. To the elder Kaiba's surprise, he discovered that another person had invaded his sanctuary. That person was the new girl, Li Shido. 

"Why are you up here?" Seto asked. "Probably the same reason you are. It's to escape the others isn't it?" Li made sound as if he were running away. "Escape? Hardly. I just can't stand the mindless chatter of all the sheep." "Whatever you say." Li looked Seto straight in the eye. It was an action that had caused the mighty C.E.O to beat others for. But for some reason, he didn't mind this time. He thought about how he could get lost in those shining eyes. Here eyes were like glittering jewels covered by the thin blue veils that were the lenses of her glasses. 

'Get a hold of yourself Seto', he thought. 'What the hell are you thinking?' 

"Come. Sit down beside me." Li smiled subtly as she said this. Usually, Seto would have made some snide remark, but for some reason, his mind couldn't find any. Before he knew it, he was sitting beside the beautiful creature that was his classmate. 

They both ate their lunches in relative silence. When they were both done, Li took out two lollipops and gave one to Seto. Seto looked at her and said, "You really like sweets, don't you?" Li smiled. "I own a bakery and sweets shop, don't I?" 

Seto was puzzled by the attitude of this girl. "How can you act so neutral around me? Don't you know who I am?" Li once again smiled. "Of course I do. You're Seto Kaiba, one of the best duelists that exist. You are the C.E.O of Kaiba Corp. and one of the technological geniuses of our time. You are a ruthless business man but a loving older brother." After she said this, she popped the lollipop back into her mouth. Now Seto was really confused. Everyone that met him for the first time made a big deal about his position, at least at first. This girl seemed to have a lack of respect and fear for him. He stood up. 

"Don't you care? Don't you care that with one phone call I could probably destroy your life?" Li pondered this and taking the candy out of her mouth, she looked up. "Yes, but I know you won't." "What? How would you know what I will and won't do?" Li smiled. "Well, as far as I know, I haven't insulted you and there's nothing in it for you if you destroy the life that I live." Seto scowled and looked at his classmate with a hateful glare. "What makes you think you know me so well? What do you think you know about me?" 

"Well, I know that you are running away from the feeling of love, trust, and friendship." Seto was shocked. 'What?' His eyes went wide and the scowl disappeared from his features. "You believe that to feel and to believe in these things is folly, and that they are weaknesses that you cannot afford. But Kaiba-kun," Li's expression became very serious. "You must not run from these feelings. Accept them." 

Li's whole attitude seemed to change in an instant. She now smiled very gently at Seto. She picked up her things and said, "Well, I'll see you later." She walked through the exit of the roof. To say that Seto Kaiba was shocked would be the understatement of the year. 

~ Later That Night: The Kaiba Mansion ~ 

Seto found himself in the shower once again with a sharp blade, bringing sweet pain to himself. "How?" he thought. "How could she know what I think? But what could she mean when she says not to run, when she says to accept my feelings?" Then he began thinking of her. Her perfect eyes. Her perfect lips. Her sweet voice, providing comfort for his tired soul. 

'No!' The blade bit deeper into his flesh, bringing a torrent of crimson blood. 'No. I must not dwell upon this. There is only one truth. Emotions are weakness and weakness will be my downfall.' 

He finished his shower and dressed his wound. But as he lay down to sleep, he couldn't help but dream of those beautiful, glittering eyes, watching at him as he watched them. 

~ TBC ~ 

Another chapter completed! This ones longer than the last one. 


	3. Rooftop Confrontations

Sorry about the angst thing to those of you who wanted heavy angst. There is some angst in this story, however. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The day began as usual for Seto Kaiba. He got up, got dressed, did paperwork, ate breakfast with Mokuba, and went to school in the limo. Yes, it would be just another normal day at school too, if it hadn't been for one factor. 

Li Shido with her captivating eyes. 

Seto arrived walked through the classroom door before anyone, as usual. He sat down at his desk and took out Dracula once again, only to find his mind wandering towards thoughts of the girl who now had a permanent seat next to him. It disturbed him greatly that he paid any notice to her. He had even dreamed of her. Her eyes locked on his, whispers he couldn't quite here flowing past her soft lips. 'No!' Seto grabbed his head. He couldn't think like that. No, it would be his doom to find that he thought of her as more than a classmate. 

"Are two day weekends really that fun?" "Yeah. The schoolwork in California is easier too." "I wish I could live there!" Voices of others luckily crowded Seto's mind. Unfortunately, those voices belonged to Yuugi, his friends, and the current object of his thoughts. 

"So," Li started to ask Anzu, "are you going to give anyone special any chocolates for Valentines Day next week?" Anzu started to blush terribly. "W-Why would you say that?" Li grinned and leaned over to whisper into Anzu's ear. "Don't worry, I won't tell Yuugi about your little crush." (Sorry Anzu/Yuugi haters.) "In fact," Li said in her normal voice as she stood up straight, "if you buy something from my store, I'll give you a discount." "Arigato Shido." "Call me Li. Oh," she said as she turned around to face the guys, "and if you guys get any candy from any girls, I'll give you guys a discount for White Day(1) next month." "Arigato. Hey, have you guys heard of that new club for people under 21?" Jou said. "Yeah, but I heard it's almost impossible to get in." Jou looked stricken when Yuugi said this. "What? How're you 'spose to get in then?" Honda thought for a moment. "Well, either you're suppose to get an actual invitation by mail or unless you get there like, 3 hours earlier, you either give them a huge bribe or promise them something else they want, if you know what I mean." "That's to bad," Li said "the place sounded like fun." 

Li sat in her desk. "Ohayo Kaiba-kun." Seto glanced at her. 'Just try to ignore her.' He tried desperately to ignore her all day. He was doing pretty well up until lunch 

~ ROOF: LUNCHTIME ~ 

There she was again. Li had once again invaded Seto Kaiba's only sanctuary at school. "Hey Kaiba-kun, come and eat lunch with me." Seto just couldn't take it anymore. "What did you mean when you said to not run from my feelings? I'm not running from anything." Li looked him in the eye with a very serious expression on her face. "Oh, but you are Kaiba-kun. You are running from a human beings right to have friendship and love. You're trying to bury those emotions so you won't be hurt. The truth is, dear Kaiba-kun, you're afraid." Seto immediately became enraged. He slammed her against the wall she was currently leaning on and pinned her arms. "How dare you?" Seto said in a low and deadly voice. "How dare you accuse me of being afraid? You're just like the rest of them, always telling me to believe in _friendship _and _love_. You're just a weakling like the rest of them." It was Li's turn to be furious. 

Her eyes seemed to light like fire; her lips were stretched over her lips in a sort of snarl, making her canine teeth seem longer. "The question, Kaiba-kun, is how dare _you? _How dare you compare me to others when you know nothing about me or what I've been through?" Seto's grip loosened at this. Li then did something rather odd. She embraced the powerful C.E.O. Seto was shocked to say the least. He looked down at her to find her eyes filled with sorrow. "Please," Li said in a pleading voice, "please don't bury your emotions. If you do, your soul will wither and you'll be left a soulless shell. Think of your brother. If you discard love and other emotions, how long will it be before you discard him too?" 

She touched his wrist while her other arm still embraced him. "I've seen the scars on your wrist. Stop cutting yourself. As you continue to cut, you will die inside. It will only be a matter of time before your physical body kills itself because it feels only the emptiness of sorrow. Then you will have betrayed your brother; you will leave him to fend for himself in the world. It will only be a matter of time before he becomes a shell too." 

Li released her grip on Seto, gathered her things, and went to class, leaving him stunned on the roof. 

On the roof after Li had made her exit, he made a call on his cell phone. "It's Kaiba. There's a student in my class named Li Shido. I want you to find every record or file about her and I want it by late this evening or your fired." With that he hung up and started thinking. 'What did she go through? What the hell did she go through for her to be able to say that?' _"The question, Kaiba-kun, is how dare _you_? How dare you compare me to others when you know nothing about me or what I've been through?" _Her words rang through his mind.

~ LATE NIGHT: KAIBA MANSION ~ 

Seto had taken a shower that night like every other night. The difference was, he didn't cut his wrists. It was more like he _couldn't_ cut his wrists. Now every time he tried, he thought of Li's words. "_It will only be a matter of time before your physical body kills itself because it feels only the emptiness of sorrow. Then you will have betrayed your brother; you will have left him to fend for himself in the world. It will only be a matter of time before he becomes a shell too." _He could never do that to his brother. He wanted Mokuba to have a happier childhood than he did. Now, every time he tried to draw blood from himself, it made him sick to the stomach.

'Could it be true? Is it possible that emotions are not weakness or a path to destruction and sorrow?' Seto reflected about all the times that he had seen Yuugi with his friends. Yuugi had always been happy when he was with his friends, surrounded by their love. He had always been able to pull through, no matter what the situation, because of the love he felt for the people he protected. That emotion which was known as _love_ seemed to give others strength and happiness. While he himself, who had cut off such emotions except towards his brother had been driven near insane with what he now realized was grief. 

'My God, it's true. Why didn't I notice before? I know why.' Seto begrudgingly admitted that he had been to blind because of his own ideas to care, but there was something about this girl that made him want to believe her. There was a knock at the door. "Come in", grunted the currently brooding Kaiba. "Sir." said one of the many maids of the Kaiba household as she entered the room. "These files have just been sent over. There the ones you requested." "Good. Just leave them on the table and you can leave." "Yes sir." Seto decided to leave the files until morning. With all the thoughts rushing through his head already, he didn't need more keeping him awake. Instead, he decided to read them in the morning. With that, he turned off his lights and set off for a trip to dreamland. 

~ SETO'S DREAM ~ 

__

The touching of bodies, breathing, whispered words of love, his name, and her eyes. Their color is unknown, but clouded with lust and passion for him. Hands press to his chest while soft lips press to his own rougher ones. Hair spread around her like rivers of polished obsidian, their ends the color of blood. 

~ 4:00 A.M ~ 

Seto woke up, gasping for air. He was tangled in his sheets, body flushed, covered in sweat, with possibly one the most painful hard-on's in his life. 'Shit' he thought as he walked towards the bathroom to take a much-needed cold shower. 'Where the hell did that dream come from?' Of course he had dreams like that before, after all he was a teenage boy, but there was usually something he did the day before that would trigger dreams like that. Then it came to him. 'The girl and her hug, of course! It's perfectly understandable, after all, Shido is very attractive.' Seto reassured himself that it didn't go beyond her appearance.

He was up an hour earlier than he had to be, so after his shower was the perfect time to read her files. He picked up the first page and started to read. 'My God. It's a miracle she hasn't gone insane.' 

Li Shido was born on April 10, 1987. She had a mother, father, and older sister and they lived in Hokkaido. Her mother divorced Li's father because of his drinking problem and his abuse. Li was 5 and her older sister, Kioko, was 11. Li and her sister were often beaten. According to Li and Kioko's friends, her older began to cut herself. She also started to drink like her father. Neighbors reported that they didn't know the true abuse that had gone on in the house because, even though she was beaten and her older sister and her father fought almost all the time, Li continued to go to school and remained civil, if somewhat distant, towards others. In actuality, she was a prodigy. Kioko had dropped out at the age of 16. At the same age, Kioko died when she first tried heroin. 

After that, Li said she was beaten more often because she was the only one that her father could take out his anger on. A week later, Li stopped attending school completely. A month later, a teacher was sent to the house to see if anything was wrong. When the teacher arrived at the house, she heard faint screams coming from the basement. The teacher entered the house (The door was unlocked.) and went to the basement. She had arrived in time to see Li's father holding a knife above her head. The women subdued Li's father with some pepper spray, long enough to take Li's bloodied for to a neighbor's house and call the police. 

After Li's father was put in jail, she went through as series of foster homes because her mother had died at an earlier date until she finally settled with and old couple who had never been able to have children of their own. She was 13. When Li was 15, the old couple died and she fought in court to gain independence. She won. The old couple had left Li with a very large sum of money, their home, and for some strange reason, a bakery/apartment they owned in Domino City (A.N: Once again, isn't that convenient?). After that, Li spent a year in America. When she returned to Japan in late spring, she sold her home, and moved to Domino. The bakery/apartment were rather run down at the time, so she arranged for immediate renovation while staying in a hotel. 

'Those must've been the affairs she had to take care of.' Seto felt pity for this girl. It seemed she had gone through just as much, if not a bit more hardship than he did. What was he going to say to her when he saw her? 

The rest of the morning ran ahead of schedule. When Seto arrived at school, he arrived in time to see Li putting her roller blades away. 

"Ohayo Kaiba-kun." Li smiled gently as she said this. They started walking toward class together. "I was thinking about what you said the other day and I've decided you're right." Li's face now had an expression of happy wonder on it. "Really?" Seto couldn't seem to get over the fact that she was so beautiful. 'What the fuck is wrong with you, Kaiba? You've had plenty of beautiful women sleep with you, but here you are, getting worked up about one just giving you a smile.' " Don't look so happy. I'm not just gonna go and become everyone's best friend." Li was smiling less now, but she still had that glimmer of hope in her eyes." 

" I know what happened to you." Li looked dumbfounded then a bland look masked that shock. "How did you find out?" They were both now sitting at their desks. "I had my people look into it." Li frowned. " That's an invasion of privacy. You could've just asked me, you know." Seto looked at her. "Would you have told me so easily?" Li looked down, as if in shame. " No, probably not." 

"Why did you go to America?" Seto had been wondering that for a while now. Then, as if by some cue sent from God, Yuugi and his friends walked through the door. Li looked at Seto. "I'll tell you at lunch." With that, she walked to the group with a bag in her hand. 

~ T.B.C ~ 

1 = On Valentines Day in Japan, usually only girls give the boys candy and cards. Then, on White Day (March 14) the boys return the favors to the girls who sent them stuff on Valentines Day. 


	4. A Bittersweet Valentine's Day

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~ STAIRCASE: LUNCH ~ 

It was St. Valentines Day. 'What a stupid holiday. Just another reason to spend money, I suppose.' Seto had forgotten it was that day of the year when all those stupid, bubble brained girls gave rubbish to mindless boys who probably only wanted to get under a girl's skirt. 'Even that girl, Shido, gave Yuugi and his friends chocolate.' 

~ FLASHBACK: BEFORE CLASS ~ 

__

"Here you go, guys," said Li as she handed each of the 3 boys a plastic sphere's about the size of a baseball with a red ribbon wrapped around it twice. Each sphere was filled with small chocolates. "My bakery sold these special for Valentines Day. I hope you like them." 

~ END FLASHBACK ~ 

Seto started to think about what he was thinking last night. The whole situation seemed ridiculous now that he thought about it in the daytime. The thought that he had emotions disturbed him to no end. 

'But then again,' Seto grinned to himself, or as far a grin could go with Seto Kaiba, 'emotions were the thing that that bastard Gozaburo didn't want me to have, therefore, having emotions would be defying him.' Oh, and Seto wanted nothing more than that. But Seto wondered if he could still feel. He knew he probably still had emotions, somewhere in the now newly thawing depths of his heart. 

Seto finally arrived at the roof and saw, as usual, Shido sitting there with her lunch. But the girl wasn't eating. She was just sitting there, with chopsticks in hand, with a faraway and sad look in her eyes, as if she were remembering something painful. 

She blinked and looked up when she noticed Seto. "Kaiba-kun," she smiled, "please sit down." Seto sat down. "So, Shido, are you going to tell me what happened or what?" Li smiled sadly. "Yes, I'll tell you. I guess you deserve to know after I've preached to you about why you should not ignore your emotions. You probably know these things, but I will elaborate" 

"My home was never a happy one, even before I was born. My older sister Kioko had told me so. My 'kaa-san never seemed to love my sister or me and she often left us to our own devices. My 'tou-san never watched us either, seeing that he was almost constantly drunk. My sister, however, did take care of me. If we didn't sleep at home, we were practically living in the streets. Our friends taught us how to survive, and by survive, I mean learn to how fight and shoplift. Our parents didn't care. Our 'tou-san would beat us if we came home too late, though. We still went to school, but my sister often skipped or left during the middle of the day. She preferred to be with our friends. But Kioko was like a mother and sister to me. She protected me and made sure I was in school and that I did all my homework. She told me people like her weren't meant to be in school, but a bright kid like me would dominate. I was something of a child prodigy, people told me. 

"Then my parents got divorced and it got worse at home. Beatings became a daily thing for Kioko and I. She started to cut her wrists. When I asked her why, she told me it was because it made her feel better, but she kept me from doing it, saying that a girl as pretty as me shouldn't be scarring my skin. She would sometimes come home with strange men or she wouldn't come home at all. She had become a prostitute. I took small jobs, like babysitting and delivering papers to buy some food for my sister and I. Only cheap fast food, but it was food. My sister used the money she had to buy us clothing if we needed it, some liquor for her, and used books for me. It was lucky I wore a uniform. She told me to never drink because liquor killed brain cells and I needed them all if I was going to get through school. Even after all this time, my sister was still protecting me. My father had somehow kept his job. He was never drunk at work. That was the only way we were able to pay the bills and the only way my family survived. 

"Then my sister died and everything went to hell. My 'tou-san would beat me more brutally, but would always avoid my face. I started wearing a boy's uniform to cover the bruises on my legs. I lied that I had an illness that weakened my body to get out of P.E so I wouldn't expose my arms. I should've told someone, but my 'tou-san was the last bit of family I had left, so I clung to old memories to keep me going, telling my self that the beating would be over soon. I had to stop going to school and get a full time job as a waitress. I lied about my age so they would hire me. 

"Then one night my father tried to kill me. He hadn't eaten for a few days so the alcohol traveled through his system faster. It was lucky a teacher had been sent over, or I wouldn't be talking to you right now. 

"After that, I went to a lot of foster homes. They didn't really want a child though; they just wanted the money that came with me. I despised every school I went to. The children were so stupid, thinking that nothing bad could happen to them. I hated bullies. I often went around beating them up if they were picking on someone, so that is how I became the quiet vigilante to the students. Finally I came to a couple who really did want a child. They treated me with the care of the parents I never had. It was a quiet neighborhood and I was home schooled. My foster parents were delighted about how intelligent I was and let me learn how to cook. I never got a good home-cooked meal as a child, so I had an attachment to home made food. Especially sweets because I rarely had enough money to buy them. Then a couple of years later the couple passed away in a car accident. I couldn't stand Japan anymore. This had been where all my pain was, so I moved. I had always wanted to go to America, and I had won my independence in court, so with the money my foster parents left me, I went to America and moved into an apartment. 

"I registered at a local high school. Then I found a friend. It had been so long since I had a friend, so it felt kind of nice. She was living in a foster home because her mother was an addict. Her name was Lily, she was my best friend and the only one I really cared for since my sister. But the fates were against me once again and tragedy struck. As it turned out, Lily had some sort of illness and she didn't have long to live. I started to avoid my feelings and drew back until my body was a soulless shell towards others, even towards Lily. I thought, 'Having no emotions at all is better than being hurt.' 

"Finally, I got the call that Lily was on her deathbed. No matter what, emotions or not, I had to go to her. Nostalgia, I had told myself. She begged me to promise to do something for her. She told me she would only tell me if I promised. I finally gave in; after all, who would refuse something to a dying girl? She made me promise that I would feel again, that I would stop from becoming cold ever again. It broke her heart that I had acted so cold towards her the last few months. I started to cry. Now, you have to understand something. It's quite the site when I cry because I hadn't cried in years. Not since the day my sister died. With that, she died with a smile on her face. 

Li looked deathly pale. Throughout her whole narration, she had kept a mask of calm. "You see, Kaiba-kun, by refusing to acknowledge my emotions, I refused the happiness of the one I cared for. I saw you, and I knew you were doing the same thing I did. I also knew you had a little brother. I couldn't stand to see one more person that was dead inside and one more person that was filled with sadness because the one they loved, their only family, no longer cared for them." 

Seto frowned. "I still care for Mokuba." Li smiled sadly. "You love him now, but how long will it be before even the love for your little brother dies like your heart?" Li leaned over and took his hand between both of hers, sending a sort of shock through Seto's system. "You have to realize that you are human, nothing more, nothing less." 

Seto sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. But that was not the only reason he had sighed. The feeling of her warm gentle hands made him feel good in more ways than he cared to admit. He looked into her eyes once more. 'Curse those damn eyes.' Their depths locked him in place. 'I wonder what color they really are?' No sooner than he had thought of the question, Li moved to retrieve something from her bag. 

"Before I forget, here. Happy Valentines Day." Li handed him a beautiful wooden box. It was about 8 inches wide on each side and 5 inches tall. On the top was an elaborate engraving of what looked like the sun, and on the bottom was an engraving of what looked like the moon. "The latch can easily open whether it's upside down or not so you can flip it to any side you prefer." Indeed, it appeared that he could. 

He opened the box. The inside was lined with a smooth red fabric, and nestled snug in between the fabric and empty space was a translucent midnight blue box with a pattern of stars etched into the surface of the lid. He could just make out what appeared to be other objects through the surface of the opaque lid of the smaller box. He lifted the lid to find foil wrapped chocolates. The box lid looked like glass or perhaps plastic, but it didn't feel like either. The material was a little less than 2 millimeters thick. Li saw Seto wonder at the light material in his hand. "It's candy glass. It's edible and quite good. I think this flavor is blue raspberry." Seto looked at the girl in confusion. "Why? Why did you give me this?" Li smiled at the boy before her, the boy whom she had desperately wanted to save. "Because, dear Kaiba-kun, I consider you my friend. Had you been just another boy, I would've given you what I had given the others. But we understand each other's inner turmoil, so I feel connected with you in some way. Besides," Li grinned, "I had a feeling you would've said something like, _'Nothing but the best for Seto Kaiba',_ and throw the candy back at me if I hadn't given you some of the best in my shop." 

Seto was, well, he guessed the current feeling he was experiencing was the feeling someone felt when they said, _'I'm touched'. _He didn't exactly know what to say, so he said in a low sort of grunt "Thanks". He sounded ungrateful, but he meant it. It had been so long since he had meant that word. 

Li said a quiet, "You're welcome" and exited the roof 

~ AFTERSCHOOL: HALLWAY ~

As Seto was leaving his last class, he saw a group of guys ganging up on someone who was apparently a girl. "Come on baby, just one kiss, that's all I'm asking for." The group leader leered at the girl. "Back off, jackass, if you don't want to get hurt." Seto stopped. He recognized that voice. He peered over the head of the group to find that the girl they were ganging up on was, surprise, surprise, Li. The leader scowled. "Boys," he started, "I think Miss I'm-to-good-for-you needs a lesson. What do you guys think?" "Yeah!" the whole group cheered. The group closed around Li. It became an all out brawl. Li was doing pretty well, but not even she alone, could handle the whole group. It was a lucky thing that Seto stepped in. A boy swung at Li's head. "Li, watch out!" Seto shouted at her. With that warning, she managed to avoid the punched as she leaned out of harms way just in time. The boy, however, managed to knock her glasses off. 

Soon the whole group ran away with their tales between their legs and left Seto and Li alone. Seto noticed Li's glasses on the floor, so he picked them up. "Here you go," he said as he handed her the pair of glasses. He froze as soon as he saw her eyes unshielded by blue tinted lenses. 

Red. 

Her eyes were crimson red. 

They were deep and calm, yet at the same time they were filled with such life and passion. He couldn't bear to look away until Li replaced her glasses. 'What's this feeling I have? Why does it feel good and bad at the same time?' Seto didn't know it yet, but it was obvious that Cupid's arrow had struck his heart, big time. 

"Hey, are you alright?" 

Seto snapped out of his daze and reapplied that look of emotionless calm that he was so good at. "Yeah, of coarse I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" Li stared. "Well, maybe because of that whole group of guys that we just took out? I thought you might be hurt." "Don't waste your worry on me. Those guys were weak. How about you?" Li smiled. "A bruise here or there, but otherwise I'm fine. Thanks for helping me out." Seto looked at her with a blank face. "Do you need a ride home?" 'Why did I just say that?' Seto had now confused himself. Why would he want to offer this girl a ride home, when it would probably inconvenience him? "Oh, no," Li said hurriedly. "I couldn't impose on you like that." "Trust me, a ride home is the least I could give you after what you've given me." Li smiled once again. "Then I'd be happy if you would drive me home." As they walked to Seto's limousine, Li's smile became a roguish grin. "Hey, you called me by my first name. Does that mean I can call you Seto from now on?" Seto said in an uncaring tone, "Whatever." Li grinned bigger. "Arigato for helping me, Seto-kun." They entered the limo. "We're going to pick up Mokuba." "Alright." 

They rode in silence; neither knowing exactly what to say, of course, Seto was use to not talking. It was a surprise that he was the one that broke the silence. "Tell the driver where you live." Li looked up from her lap quickly a little surprised at the sudden loss of quiet. "What? Oh, I live at the corner of Yashiko St. and Sakura Rd." The silence continued until they picked up Mokuba. "Hey big brother. Who're you?" Mokuba eyed Li suspiciously. Usually, when his older brother had a woman with him, she was either the company, or she was an outlet for Seto's sexual frustrations. That's right. He knew about his big brother's habit of bringing home women of the streets. But this girl did look different. She was younger than the usual women were and she was wearing Seto's school uniform. A boy's uniform, mind you, but a uniform. "Konichiwa, My name is Li Shido. It's very nice to meet you, Mokuba-kun." Mokuba shot a confused look at his big brother. Seto said rather flatly, "She's my classmate. I offered her a ride home." Now Mokuba was definitely confused. 'What the heck the matter with Seto? Why would he do that?' 

As it turned out, Li's home was within walking distance of Mokuba's school so it was a short ride. The car stopped. Seto could certainly see why the street they just drove down Sakura Rd. Both sides of the street were lined with Sakura trees. The blossoms had yet to bloom, but when they did, they would coat the sidewalks in a glorious carpet of pink. They stopped at the Sweets and Things bakery/sweets shop. "You live here?" Mokuba was surprised. This girl lived at the bakery? "What? Why? How?" Li giggled a bit. "I own the bakery and there are living quarters above it. Hey, you want something to eat?" Boy did Mokuba ever! He had always heard how this place had the best pastries and sweets, but Seto never let him go because he said he was busy. He wasn't aloud to go by himself either because of security reasons. But now that he was here, there was about as much chance as a snowball's chance in hell that he would let Seto drag him away without trying just one pastry. "You bet I do!" The two entered the bakery before Seto could say anything. 

"Choose anything you want and it's yours for free." "Free? Really?" "You bet!" Mokuba looked at his brother who had now entered the store. He could tell Seto's patience was wearing thin. "I'll just have some cream puffs to go." Li told a woman behind the counter his order and she put them in a white paper bag and handed it to Mokuba. "Thank you very much," said Mokuba as he bowed. Li smiled kindly. "You're welcome, and you can come back anytime you want and I promise my doors will always be open to you." Mokuba's smile brightened and then he turned and left with Seto. 

Little did they know the extents of which that that promise would be put to use. 

~ T.B.C ~ 

Another chapter successfully done! You better review! 


	5. Mokuba's Nightime Visit

I want to thank Starheart for being my first reviewer on ff.net. You have my gratitude (Sniff) 

Seto: You better review you ungrateful readers! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It took a week of begging from Mokuba, but after that, Seto aloud him to go to Sweets and Things by himself every day after school. Li also promised to take care of Mokuba and make sure nothing happened to him. She notified her staff that he was to get anything he wanted free. It was like an after school program made especially for Mokuba. When he arrived he got a snack and Li helped him with his homework. It was almost like he had a big sister now. In truth, Li thought of Mokuba as a little brother. 

"Good afternoon, Mokuba-san, what can I get you today." "A slice of carrot cake and, since it's cold today, a mug of hot chocolate. Thank you, Kaede-san", said Mokuba with a blush. Kaede was one of 8 members of Li's attractive staff. Li made sure that her whole staff was either attractive because they were nice or because they were attractive because they were both nice and physically attractive. That way, more customers would come back, and more would want to come in. 4 girls and 4 boys, that was the winning combination for Li's staff. It didn't hurt that the attractive owner of the shop, Li, lived and worked there as well. 

"Hey Mokuba. How are you today?" Li walked in through the door, the jingle of the bell at the top of the door sounding to announce her entrance. "Fine", Mokuba said halfheartedly. Li looked at the black-haired boy, worry flashing in her eyes. "Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?" Mokuba sat up straight at this and quickly said "No!" Li became even more worried by this. Mokuba flashed her a cheery smile. "No, it's alright. Don't worry yourself about it." Li could see a fake smile from a mile away; after all, she used to be the master of them. However she let it go. "Alright then. I'll be down right after I change." It was a Saturday afternoon in late February. Mokuba had no homework and Li had finished hers during lunch. Sure, she had to skip eating, but what was one meal compared to the days of living on scraps like she use to do. Sunday was her one-day off. God, she missed two-day weekends. She spent Saturday after school doing bills, filling out order forms and the lot. Then she was free on Sunday to do as she pleased. Li came back down with her paperwork, a cup of peppermint tea had been set out for her. She smiled gratefully at Kyotaru. He was one of her friends as well as workers. Li tended to fall asleep while doing taxes, and she didn't like caffeine, so he always set out a cup of mint tea for her. 

She and Mokuba sat silently. Li, doing her taxes, and Mokuba, watching people talk and mill about the warm shop. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

12:20 A.M 

It was already Sunday morning and she had yet to go to sleep. Instead, here she was walking outside in the cold. She couldn't sleep tonight. She felt Mokuba's attitude today nagging at her in the back of her mind. She didn't know why. 'He was probably just tired, or maybe a girl he likes told him that she didn't like him.' Li prayed it was something small. But the problem was, just as she could catch a fake smile; she could sense when people had big problems, depending on how uneasy they were about the situation. And to her, Mokuba had seemed very uneasy. Li was distracted from her thoughts as snow started to fall. She watched as the majestic snowflakes slowly plunged to there deaths. That's when she heard it.

*Slap* Slap* Slap* Slap* Slap* 

It was the sound of rubber soles slapping on the icy cement. Someone was running, and they were coming closer. Se saw a figure outlined in the darkness. As they came closer, she could see that they were small, probably a child. Then she saw long hair. Then she was surprised as she recognized the figure. 

"Mokuba!?" she yelled in surprise. She ran and stopped to kneel in front of him. "What the hell are you thinking? Does your brother know you're out here?" "L-Li", he hiccuped. Li examined Mokuba's face. It was now obvious to her that he had been crying, and he still was. She embraced the boy, trying to comfort him. His skin was icy to the touch. "Shh, it's alright. Do you want me to call your brother?" Mokuba quickly said, "No! No, please let me stay at your place tonight. Please." "Alright, I'll carry you there. Don't you try and refuse, Mokuba Kaiba. I can tell you're tired and freezing." She walked to the shop, with Mokuba in her arms, unlocked the door, and walked upstairs. She wrapped Mokuba in an electric blanket(1) and went into the upstairs kitchen to make them both some hot chocolate. 

Mokuba saw at the top of the staircase what Li's apartment looked like. Her apartment above the bakery was very nice and warm looking. The walls were a peach color and most of the furniture was white. The carpet was a color you couldn't really define as pink. It was as if the carpet was white, then colored with diluted red wine. It was an odd color, but it was nice. On the opposite wall facing him was a t.v. He saw the back of a white couch facing him and the sides view of an easy chair with a glass coffee table in front the couch lengthwise and in front of the easy chair widthwise. He how sat on the couch, facing the t.v, wrapped in an electric blanket(1). Li went into the kitchen to make them both some hot chocolate. At the right side of the room, where a wall should have been, were large glass doors that were framed in white painted wood. Through those doors, he saw a spacious balcony with a garden box on each of it's three sides, which were now frozen with snow, but come spring and they would be crowded with flowers. 

To the left, Mokuba could see a door painted white. 'That's probably Li's room", thought Mokuba. Behind him, next to the stairs, was a section with no wall, for it led into a cozy kitchen with gleaming white tiles. There was a sink, some cupboards, a stove, and a counter. This was a change from the big rooms he was usually in. Li came back into the room and handed Mokuba the steaming mug. 

"Mokuba, could you please tell me what you were doing running through the streets in the middle of the night in this weather?" The boy looked into his mug. "I just couldn't take it anymore." "Take what? Would this have anything to do with what you didn't want to talk about this afternoon?" Mokuba nodded. 

"It's just that... Seto, he..." Mokuba kept faltering. Li put an arm around the poor boy. "It's alright Mokuba, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." "No, I want to tell you this. Maybe you can make him stop." Li looked at him in surprise. "Mokuba, what makes you think that I, just another one of Seto's classmates, can succeed where you, his own brother, have failed?" Mokuba looked up at the taller girl and smiled. 

"Because he cares about you too. Maybe if two people he cares for tell him to stop, he will." Li was too curious about the in the world Mokuba was talking about to notice that he said Seto Kaiba cared for her. "Stop what? Tell me, what is it you want Seto to stop doing?" Mokuba looked at her sadly. "I want him to stop bringing home those strange women." "Strange women?" "Yeah. Every couple of weeks or whenever he goes to a party, he brings home a woman and he sleeps with her. I wouldn't mind so much, because he's soundproofed his room, but it just isn't right. He's starting to remind me of our stepfather." At this point, Mokuba looked as if he were about to cry. "Your stepfather?" Li wondered about the man who had raised Seto Kaiba to what he was today. "What did your stepfather do?" Mokuba sniffed. "He brought home women, too. He also use to beat Seto a lot. I'm afraid that Seto might one day start beating me too." "Mokuba, that's ridiculous. Your brother loves you very much." "I know that, but I wish he would just stop falling apart. He's slipping away, I just know it." "Well, Mokuba, I promise to talk some sense into your brother in the morning, but for now, we need to get some shut eye. I'm sure you're tired from running and crying, right?" Mokuba was about to reply, but a rather large yawn cut off his words. Li laughed. "I guess I can take that as a yes." She then picked Mokuba up and walked into her room. 

"You can have my bed. I'll be right next to you so if you need anything just wake me up, okay?" Mokuba nodded and snuggled under the warm comforter. Li rolled out a futon and as soon as she laid her head down, she fell asleep. 

~ KAIBA MANSION: MORNING ~ 

Seto woke up to find the woman he had slept with staring at him. "Good morning, sleepy head", said the woman in a sickly sweet voice. "Shut up" grunted in reply. The woman cocked an eyebrow at him. "What's wrong with you?" "Nothing." The woman smiled and wrapped her arms around the boy's torso and laid her head on his chest. "So, what's for breakfast?" Seto just continued to stare at the ceiling. "For me, I don't know and for you, probably something from your kitchen." The woman immediately lifted her torso so her arms were holding her up. "What do you mean?" Seto got out of bed and started to get dressed. "I mean get dressed, then get out." The woman's face changed from a look of confusion to a look of anger. "That's it? What about last night?" Seto didn't even look at her. He said in an uncaring tone, "What about last night?" The woman got out of the huge bed, using one of the satin sheets as a robe to cover herself. She walked over to Seto and grabbed his face so he would look at her. "You can't seriously look me in the eye and say that last night meant nothing to you." And of course, Seto looked her in the eye and said, "Last night meant nothing to me." The woman moved to slap him but he stopped her hand, pushed her away and continued getting dressed. The woman finished dressing in a hurry and stormed out of the Kaiba mansion. 

This scene was the most recent of many similar ones he had been through. It wasn't his fault that so many women wanted to get in his pants. He was rich and handsome with chestnut brown hair, icy blue eyes, and a slim yet muscular physique. Seto went downstairs for breakfast only to find his younger brother was not there. 'Must be sleeping in.' then one of the servants came in with the phone. "Kaiba-sama, there is a young lady on the phone for you." "Thank you" he said in a monotone voice. "This is Kaiba." A familiar voice came out of the earpiece of the phone. _"It's 9 A.M. Are you wondering where your little brother is?"_ "Li? How the hell did you get this number_?" "Mokuba gave it to me. I bet you don't even know where he is."_ Seto scowled "Of course I do. He's in his room, sleeping." _"Oh, I'm sorry, we were looking for 'He's at Li's house' but thanks for playing." _Seto shot straight up out of his chair. "What!?" "_Don't worry he's fine and he's currently eating breakfast. I'll explain everything when you get over here."_ With that, Li hung up. Seto immediately called for the chauffeur and quickly set off. 

~ SWEETS AND THINGS ~ 

The limo pulled up to the shop, which didn't have many customers that morning. After all, who besides a person with a job to do would be out on this icy February morn? 

Seto entered the shop and then his little brother's arms. "Mokuba, go wait in the limo for me. I'll be right there; I just need to talk to Li for a moment." Mokuba silently went to the limo. 

"What the hell is going on!?" Seto erupted. The last customer left, and the two were left all alone. Li pulled out a chair and motioned for him to sit down. He complied. Li sat down in the chair across from him. 

"Mokuba came to me last night, out of breath and half frozen and do you know why? Because he was running away from you, or rather, your hobbies." Seto looked at her with a furious look on his face. "Why would he do that? He loves me and he knows I love him too." Li smiled grimly and put the tips of her fingers together, mimicking the great detective, Sherlock Holmes. "That's all good and true, but you're starting to frighten him. He says your habits are becoming like those of your stepfather." Seto's eye's widened in shock. "What?" "Mokuba seems think to think it's only a matter of time until your completely gone and someone else will be left in you place." Seto stood up, the chair's legs scraping the floor. "That's ridiculous!" 

Li looked at him sadly over the tops of her glasses, her eyes now a stunning combination of ruby and amethyst, locking on to his own eyes. "It's not so ridiculous, Seto-kun. I had an older sibling once too, and I had to watch her slip away from me. Don't let that happen between you and Mokuba." 

Seto then left the silent shop and went to his little brother. Once both were in the limo, Seto started talking. "Mokuba, I was thinking, maybe... maybe we should start spending more time with each other." Mokuba looked at his brother in surprise. "Really? You mean it Seto?" Then Seto smiled a true smile, which he only seemed to crack every few years. "Yeah. Do you want to go anywhere today?" "You bet I do. I want to go to the Domino Amusement Park!" 

The whole day was spent at the amusement park. Mokuba had tons of fun. Even Seto was somewhat entertained. When they arrived home, Mokuba was laden with prizes his brother had won for him because Mokuba had insisted. As Seto entered his room, a million questions seem to shoot through his head. 

'Why? Why do I care what she says? Why do I believe what she says? Why do I listen? Is it because I care for Mokuba, or is it because I care for her?' The thought stunned his mind into silence. Did he really care for this girl, Li? Was it possible for him to care for someone besides his brother? 

He fell asleep like that, with a million questions running through his head, all of them about her. 

~ T.B.C ~ 

Next chapter might have a lemon, or at least a lime, that is, if you guys want one. Please review and tell me! 


	6. Alcohol and Snow

Once again, thank you, Starheart, for your review. There is a lemon in this chapter, that's mainly what the R rating is for, so be warned. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~ KAIBA MANSION: SETO KAIBA'S BEDROOM ~ 

~ DREAM ~ 

__

Seto lay there in his dark room. His giant bed was covered in blue satin, his window, spanning the distance of the whole wall next to him was adorned with black velvet drapes, currently pulled back to show the black expanse of the sky dusted with stars that shone like glittering diamonds. The room was pitch black, but for some reason, he could see the body of the woman next to him quite clearly. 

He climbed on top of her and ran a hand through her hair, her raven hair. He then used the same hand to run over that perfect white skin, covering her soft curves. Oh, and how he drank in those eyes, those beautiful, blood colored eyes. He lay a kiss on the woman's soft cherry lips, and something sparked within him. He wanted her. He wanted her with all his heart, with all his being, to be his and his alone. So, he proceeded in marking her as his. 

The woman moaned sweetly with every kiss and begged desperately with every touch. Then there was the age-old dance of two bodies perfectly in sync. Afterwards, they lay there in each other's arms, about to share one last kiss before they fell asleep. 

"_Aishiteru, Seto", the woman whispered to his lips. _

Seto replied, "Aishiteru, Li." 

(A.N: Lemon is to come!) 

~ END DREAM ~ 

Seto started out of his dream. He was sweating all over, his hand shoved between his legs and his release coating his hand and inner thighs. He got up and went into his black tiled bathroom to take a shower. He was grateful that he had spring vacation. No more annoying teachers for the next two weeks. A week had already gone by since the incident with Mokuba. He hadn't cut himself for 2 weeks. 

He just stood there in the shower, thinking about his recent dreams. Every night since he had last talked to Li, he'd been having those dreams. They always had her and no other woman, just her. The strange thing was, he felt more satisfied in those dreams with her, than he had with any other flesh and blood woman. She was like a ghost, continually haunting him no matter what he did. He even went as far as breaking his promise to Mokuba and bringing another woman home. Well, almost. He had turned her away as soon they had landed on Seto's bed. He felt no passion rising in his blood except for the girl in his dreams. 'Li', he thought. Nowadays, he could only think of her in his bed. No other woman had the right. He could have laughed at himself right then and there. In fact, he did. Seto Kaiba broke into hysterics right there in his shower. 'I can't believe it. Me, Seto Kaiba, fawning over some girl. Why?' he suddenly thought. He immediately stopped laughing. 'Why do I think so much about her? Why do I think her as my own? Why do I get this feeling when I think of her or am around her?' He stopped as the horror of realization suddenly dawned on him. 'Oh my God. I love her, don't I? Oh God...' Seto leaned his back against the tiled wall of his shower and slid down to the floor, one leg spread before him, and the other being hugged to his chest. 

'Why? Why did I have to love her? Why did I decide to have feelings?' The thing was he didn't just love the girl; he was absolutely obsessed. He had been avoiding her because Seto was unable to determine his feelings and thought it best if he wasn't around her. But try as he might, he found his thoughts and eyes on Li. He even went as far as following her around. He hated how she talked to other boys, how she wasted her breath on them. But that was what he loved about her as well. She was friendly, in a quiet sort of way. 

He loved the graceful way she walked, and he loved her clear and sweet voice. He loved Li's long supple limbs, and her ability to persevere. After all, she had gone through quite a tough life as well. Yet here she was, ready and willing to make friends even with the cold C.E.O. But Seto couldn't understand why. His mind wasn't capable of even comprehending the fact that he loved another human being besides his little brother. Well, at least not yet. 

As he stepped out of the shower and got dressed, Seto found his mind felt excessively crowded. He needed something to empty his mind. He needed something to free him, if only for a few hours. He knew something that could do exactly that. He went to a cupboard and drew out a bottle of brandy. 

Alcohol. 

The temporary answer to his problem was alcohol. But he couldn't start drinking yet. Seto would upset Mokuba. But a plan quickly formed in the mind of the blue-eyed teen. He grabbed his phone and dialed one of the numbers that he knew belonged to one of Mokuba's friends. He asked the kid if Mokuba could come and stay the night. The kid said yes. But then Seto asked if the kid could call Mokuba and ask him to come over and not tell him that Seto had called first. Of course, the kid asked why, and of course, Seto lied. He said that he wanted to surprise Mokuba with a gift, but he couldn't unless Mokuba left the house for a while. The kid agreed to the plan and Seto couldn't have been more pleased. Mokuba left within the hour. 

Seto then went on the Internet and ordered a motorized scooter for Mokuba. It was to be delivered the next day. 

So there he sat with his mind no longer on past happenings or the object of his affections. Instead, he thought about the fine quality of the brandy. And, thanks to a few cups of spirits, Seto was in a good mood. He had a thought. He looked at his watch. It was about 2:00 P.M. Why not give the staff the rest of the day off? He called up the servants of the Kaiba household. There were only a few maids, a butler, a chef, and a chauffeur. He told them in a calm and sober sounding voice that they had the rest of the day off. In the next 30 minutes, Seto was the only one left in the place. During that time he drank several more cups, savoring the brandy's bitter taste. He noticed that there were heavy looking clouds outside. He vaguely recalled the weatherman saying that there was going to be one last snow for the season. Seto remembered something else. 

Mulled wine and mulled cider. 

He always kept the stuff around for cold days like this for, when heated, the drinks warmed you right up. Of course, Mokuba wasn't aloud to drink the wine. Anyway, he thought it would be nice if he could drink some now. He traveled downstairs to the kitchen. 

~ KITCHEN: 2:40 ~ 

He had drunk several cups of both cider and wine with a side of bread and cheese. He felt like a French person. He was currently working on a cup of mulled wine. He stopped to look at the rippling liquid for a moment. It was red, like Li's eyes. Seto frowned and downed the mug in one gulp. 

~ HOUSE GROUNDS: 2:52 ~ 

Seto had been walking at a brisk pace around the grounds for a while now. He stopped once he was at the front of the house again. He was feeling hot so he discarded his coat. It then began to snow. The air was freezing and was numbing his body, but it felt nice. It was like he was somewhere else, like he wasn't Seto Kaiba. He stopped. 'I know I love Li, but what makes me think that she might love me?' Seto looked up at the sky, as if expecting an answer to his question. The alcohol had left him in a fit of despair. 'She has saved the souls of both my brother and I, yet all I have done is avoid her and push her away.' He spread his arms out like wings and shouted at the heavens. "WHY KAMI-SAMA!? WHY DID I GET BACK MY SOUL!? WHY DID I FALL IN LOVE!?" Then the impossible happened. 

Tears fell down the cheeks of Seto Kaiba. He touched his face, not believing that he was actually crying. It was as if his frozen heart was melting all at once right then and there. The combination of alcohol, fatigue, and despair caused him to pass out. 

~ GATES OF THE KAIBA MANSION: 3:56 ~ 

Li had driven down to the Kaiba household to see Mokuba. He said that he wanted a special cake for his big brother's birthday and told her to call him if she had an idea.

Ah, Seto. The cold C.E.O of Kaiba Corp. He had been avoiding her all week. She had sensed him watching her as well, but whenever she looked to find the source of the feeling, Seto's eyes were turned away. Maybe she was just being paranoid. For some reason, his elusion from her presence had wounded her heart. She had feelings for he boy. Li hadn't truly cared for another person since Lily had died. But this feeling was different than what it would have been if it had been Lily avoiding her. It hurt more, in a way. 

Li missed the presence of the elder Kaiba's lithe body and his icy sapphire eyes. Oh, those eyes that seemed to look straight to your soul, and made you feel so vulnerable and naked. She shivered at the thought of him. It was a pleasant shiver. Most people couldn't stand to look straight into his eyes. They felt exposed and weak. But Li was a different story. It was as if those eyes could see the real her, not just a cool exterior and a pretty face. She loved those eyes. 

But maybe Seto no longer felt the need to be around Li. That thought pained her to no end. 'Why is it that I feel so strongly for Seto when we have known each other for only about a month?' She mentally frowned. 'Maybe I shouldn't call him Seto anymore, since he seems to have developed an aversion for me.' 

She had called many times, but each time no one answered. She got worried so she called a cab. Now here she was on the doorstep of possibly the largest house she had ever seen. 

She pressed the intercom button. "Hello?" No one answered. "Hello, is anyone there?" Still no one answered. Now Li was really worried. She started about climbing over the gates, but they were too high. She couldn't slip through the bars either. Maybe she could pick the lock. She always kept a couple of bobby pins around just in case she got locked out of somewhere. Where did she learn to pick locks, you ask? Well you must remember that Li had practically lived on the streets when she was younger. One can't live like that without learning one or two tricks. 

~ 4:03 ~ 

After trying again and again, Li was finally able to pick the lock. She started down the long walkway to the main house. As she got a little closer, she noticed a large lump in the other wise smooth surfaced of the now white paved walkway. As she got closer, she recognized just what, or should I say whom, that large lump was. 

"Kaiba!?" 

Li shook Seto vigorously, and when that didn't work, she started to slap him. "Come one! Wake up! Please, please don't be dead!" 

Seto found himself in an engulfing darkness. He couldn't feel his body. The darkness was cold and unforgiving. He heard voices. They told him that he was weak and he was a fool for believing in love. The voices mocked his humanity. He couldn't take it. His heart was weakened from dispair. Just as he was about to let the cold freeze his heart again, he heard a new voice. It wasn't criticizing like the others, but it was filled with desperation. The voice was sweet and loving. Then he was suddenly being pulled out, and he was cold. But he felt warmth as well, and the sent of sweet pastries. He tried to say something, but his throat was incredibly dry. The slapping wasn't helping much either. 

He was able to open his eyes. He saw another pair of eyes that looked frightened and panicked. "Oh, thank god you're still alive!" The figure embraced him and sobbed out " I thought you might have been... You don't know how much it means to me that you're not dead." His mind was still clouded from the alcohol. He couldn't quite remember where he was or how he had gotten there. But the figures embrace felt warm and comforting, like the embrace of a lover. 

He then recognized the figure's voice. It was the object of his desire. "Li" he managed to choke out. "Kaiba, do you think you can stand?" He wasn't quite sure, he hadn't gained all the feeling back in his legs, but he weakly nodded. He did manage to stay up, but only by leaning heavily on Li. Together, they went through the front door and up the stairs. Seto pointed towards whatever direction his room was in. They finally reached his room. "Where's your bathroom?" Seto looked at Li, a little confused. He pointed weakly at a door close to his nightstand. Once they had entered the bathroom, Li made sure that Seto could stand on his own then started the water in his huge bathtub. She went back to him and was blushing furiously. Exactly why, he didn't know. 

"Take off your clothes." Seto looked rather surprised. He managed to say, "Why?" "Well," Li started, "your half frozen and some simple sheets won't do. You need something that' is already warm, like the hot water. Do you think you can manage to undress yourself?" Seto began by taking of his shirt. Luckily, it was a simple polo shirt that you could pull over your head. Next were his khakis. He couldn't, however, quite release the button from the cloth prison. His fingers were still to numb. Li sighed, exasperated. "Here, let me do it." She reached down to his pants. How many of Seto's fantasies started had started like this? He felt his pants shoved down. Then came his boxers. Li stood back up, once again blushing, causing her to look lovely as if she had rouge on her flawless white skin. She looked so lovely that he wanted to see if she was real, and not some wonderful illusion his mind had created. Seto lifted his hand to cup Li's cheek. Her face felt warm. A lovely tingling sensation had formed in his hand now. 

Their eyes locked on to the other's eyes. Crimson red met icy sapphire. "Um, I'm going to get you something warm to drink. That was your kitchen we passed before we went up the stairs, right?" Seto simply nodded and, once the girl had helped him into the bathtub, she left. 

Seto dunked his head down into the water. He now had a fierce tingling sensation all over his body as he regained feeling. He pondered Li's actions. She had saved him once again from death, though this time it was physical death, instead of spiritual. That meant she cared for him, right? A little voice called _doubt_ cried 'She would have probably saved anyone else had they been in your position.' But then another voice sounded. 'But what about her words, _' I thought you might have been..._ _You don't know how much it means to me that you're not dead.' _Would she have said that to just anyone?' The voice was hope, something he hadn't had in a long while. 

As he lifted his head from the watery depths, Li stepped through the doorway with a mug of steaming liquid. She kneeled down next to the tub and tilted Seto's head back. "Don't tell me that you can feed yourself and all that other crap. You're still weak from before." Seto didn't complain. He quite enjoyed the girl's touch as the warm liquid poured down his throat. It was the wine from before. The pleasant feeling of being surrounded and filled by warmth made Seto drowsy and he fell asleep. Li lay his head against the edge of the tub, using a couple of folded towels for pillows. She placed the mug beside the sleeping boy. She ticked a stray piece of hair behind his ear, and her hand lingered for a moment. When she realized what she was doing, she reluctantly pulled her hand away. The feeling she had when their skin made contact was nice. 

'Maybe I'll stay a little longer, just in case Se-Kaiba needs anything.' 

She left the bathroom and sat on Seto's wonderfully comfortable bed. She was tired and the bed invited her to lay her head down and rest. Li removed her glasses and her coat, and she lay her head down on sinfully soft pillows and she fell into a deep sleep. 

~ KAIBA MANSION: SETO'S BATHROOM/BEDROOM-5:23 ~ 

Seto woke up, now surrounded by luke-warm water. His head was groggy and effects of the alcohol still lingered within him, but Seto was able to recall what happened. He stood and shivered from the sudden rush of air on his bare skin. He stepped out of the tub, and wrapped himself in a blue bathrobe. 

He stepped into his bedroom and saw Li sleeping in his bed. He sat down next to her softly so as to not disturb her. She had no idea how enticing she appeared when she slept. 

Her face was the very image of beauty and innocence. Her head was slightly turned towards him, so her graceful neck was bared. Underneath her jacket she wore a short tanktop, (A.N: She's wearing the tanktop because she was baking earlier and it was hot.) it revealed her flat stomach, as well as a scar. Seto would've wondered about that scar, if he hadn't noticed the way her neck was bared caused the top of her breasts to be revealed. Seto was able to tear his eyes away from Li's chest and he looked at her face again. 

Her eyes started to flutter until she sleepily cracked open her eyes. "Kaiba, you're awake." Li looked around and realized where she was. "I'm sorry I slept in your bed, but I was tired and I didn't want to leave in case you needed anything." She looked a little embarrassed. Seto was just glad Li hadn't noticed the telltale bulge that had formed beneath the belt of his robe. "It's alright. It was sweet of you." Seto was trying to be nice to her. After all, wasn't this the girl he loved? Li looked at him a little astonished. "You've changed." He cocked an eyebrow. "You got that from a sentence?" Li shook her head. "No. It's the way you look at me now. Your eyes are... softer." 

To him, Li looked like a seductress. She was lying there, completely vulnerable, propped up on her elbows with her ruby eyes half lidded. 'So beautiful,' thought Seto. He was mesmerized by her red lips, slightly parted as if inviting his own lips to pillage their depths. 

Seto just didn't care anymore. The alcohol still remaining in his system made him more daring. He bent forward and took those tantalizing lips with his own. The kiss was intoxicating to Seto, like some divine drug. He realized he needed Li, right then and there. Li was too surprised to react as she was pushed back onto the bed.

Seto's tongue dove into Li's mouth desperately, as if trying to taste her essence. She tasted like pastries and fresh fruit. Her sweetness only intoxicated him more, and he wouldn't have let up if he didn't need to breathe. 

Li lay there with wide eyes, gasping for lost breath. "W-What was that Kaiba?" She would have gotten up, but Seto's arms were currently wrapped around her while his torso was pressing her down. Seto looked at her with lust filled eyes. "That was a kiss." He kissed her, once again expressing his need for her. 

(A.N: BACK AWAY, KIDDIES! LEMON STARTS HERE!) 

One of his hands found their way to the hem of Li's shirt and he started to lift it. "K-Kaiba, stop that! I-" She was cut off by another kiss. She tried to push him off, but he was too strong. Then again, she wasn't trying all that hard. She thought it was wrong to do this, but her body quite enjoyed Seto's assault. 

"Kaiba, what are you-" Li was cut off by a finger to her lips. "Don't call me that." He held her close and he whispered into her ear, "Say my name." He nuzzled her neck and started to leave a trail of kisses. "Seto, I-I don't know if we should..." She trailed off as she felt a hand on her stomach, once again nearing the hem of her shirt. Li aloud him to lift it off, all while stuttering a plea for him to stop. He then removed her bra. "Stop Set-OH!" Seto had started to fondle her left breast. Li put her hands on his backed and arched her back into his touch. Seto grinned slyly at her reaction. "You like that, do you? How about this?" He then planted his mouth on the now hardened nipple and swirled his tongue around it. He sucked greedily like a newborn babe. 

Li gasped. Nothing like this had ever happened to her. Every touch was new to her. Sure, she'd grown up in a bad part of the city, but people often left her alone because her sister protected her, along with her street friends. 

She felt Seto's hand creep down to her jeans, undo the button and zipper, and push them down. He then removed his mouth to continue the assault on her other nipple. As soon as he removed her jeans, his hand moved to the waistband of her underwear. He moved those out of the way. Li gasped as she felt a hand stroking her inner thighs. She loved that touch, but she wanted something more. 

Seto inserted a finger into Li's womanhood. Li gasped once again. He then found within her a pearl sized nub, the treasure he had been searching for. He started to rub it. "Oh, Seto!" Li moaned. Her body was flushed. So much pleasure seemed to arise from that one spot. She was a pure virgin, and Seto loved that fact. Now, when he took her, she would always be his. 

Her body's response to his touches turned him on more than a trained whore's ever could. Li pushed herself into his touch. She was breathing hard and moaning. She was so close, so very close. She wasn't sure to what exactly, but it promised pleasure. Then it seemed as if pleasure seemed to be being drawn from her fingers and toes, all concentrated into that one spot and a feeling like never before erupted in the pit of Li's stomach. Her body shuddered as she cried out and came onto Seto's hand. 

He licked off his hand. He loved the way she tasted, just like honey. He kissed her again, this time Li happily responded. Seto now moved his hand to undo the bun on Li's head. The black mass unfurled. He ran his hand through the silken strands. Her hair reminded him of a sunset. While the hair near the scalp was as black as midnight, it started to turn red at mid-back until the very ends were the color of blood. Just like her eyes. Her eyes were enthralling. They looked at him through a haze of lust and pleasure, the passion burning stronger than ever. 

He positioned himself between her legs and reached over to the drawer of his nightstand to pull out a condom. He stooped down and whispered huskily into her ear, "This will hurt, but the pleasure will come soon, exquisite one." He couldn't help but add that last comment, for she truly was exquisite. She held his eyes with her own for a moment. He adored those eyes that had such intensity as if to burn like live coals. 

He then entered her and she stiffened as she cringed. Li gripped Seto's shoulder, leaving crescent moon marks with her fingernails. He stayed still for a while so she could get used to him. Then he started to pump slowly. It took all the control he had to not just pound into her. 

'God,' thought Seto. She was hot and tight. His shaft moved in and out slowly, and that nearly drove him insane. 

Li gripped Seto. It was painful, but the pleasure drowned out the pain. "Please Seto," she pleaded "faster." Seto was more than delighted to comply. He went faster. 

His grunts and groans, and Li's moans filled the room. She wrapped her legs around his waist. The friction caused by the rapid pace of his shaft moving in and out of her womanhood was delicious. Seto now slammed his shaft into her at near inhuman speed. Li brought up her hips to meet his whenever she could. He buried himself to the hilt. Her breath was hitching and her eyes were wide and she had an orgasm for the second time in her life.

Stars seemed to go supernova right before her eyes as her vision went completely white. A pleasure she had never known before exploded between her legs. Ecstasy ran in her veins instead of blood. The walls of her vagina tightened around Seto's penis and he could no longer hold in his seed. He climaxed a heartbeat after Li did. 

(A.N: ALRIGHT, IT'S OKAY TO LOOK NOW.) 

They both collapsed in each other's arms, exhausted but blissful. Li nuzzled Seto's neck, and he kissed her forehead, murmuring words of tenderness and adoration in her ear. 

"Aishiteru Seto" said Li dreamily. 

"Aishiteru Li" said Seto before Li fell asleep. 

He realized that no matter how hard he tried, he could not obliterate his humanity. He had to embrace it, or he would be destroyed from the inside out. 

Crimson red. 

That was his favorite color. 

It was the color that declared his humanity, the color that declared his ability to love. It was a way of defying his stepfather, but now he felt as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He realized he had felt lonely, even with his brother, and had to bear that weight alone. 

But he wasn't alone anymore. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Well, there's the lemon for you. Gomen of it's not very good, but it's my first one. It took me a while to write it 'cause I got lazy. I'm not sure if I'll update. 

READ AND REVIEW! 


End file.
